Shadow Broker Dossiers/Garrus Vakarian
Former C-Sec officer. Exceptional tactical and team-building skills. Leadership potential overshadowed by Shepard. Unlikely to fully develop under Shepard's command. Chat Transcript Last text exchange before Omega 4 relay jump: Garrus Vakarian (Location: Normandy SR2) Solana Vakarian (Location: Palavan ) 22:08: G: Hey, glad I caught you. 22:10: S: Just about to head to bed. Late my time. Where are you? 22:10: G: Come on, you know I can't tell you that. Not a secure channel. 22:12: S: Oh, please, Garrus. You don't have to be all secretive. Illium? 22:12: G: Give it up, Sol. 22:13: S: You're one to talk. Still playing at Spectre, even after all these years. 22:16: G: How's Mom? 22:16: S: Last round of treatments didn't go so well. 22:16: G: Damn it. 22:17: S: We may try an offworld center. Some salarian doctors have something that might work. 22:17: S: It's not covered, though. 22:18: G: Of course not. 22:19: G: I can pay for the treatments. 22:19: S: That's a nice thought. I could really use you here, though. 22:20: G: I can't. How much for the first round? 22:20: S: Forget it. 22:21: G: I can pay. 22:24: S: Sure you can. You lose your C-Sec job, and what about that contract job you were doing up until recently? 22:24: G: Yeah. It ended badly. 22:25: S: So don't give me more garbage about how you're going to help. 22:25: S: You obviously can't help or won't bother. 22:25: S: Damn it, you haven't even bothered to sync up for video chat since you lost that damn job. 22:26: S: If you're ashamed to look me in the eye, then why are we even talking? 22:26: S: Go have your fun doing merc work or screwing around or whatever. Just don't act like you care. 22:30: G: You're right, Sol. I'm sorry. 22:32: S: No, I'm sorry. Things are rough with Mom. The salarians are expensive as hell. 22:33: G: I wish I could help. 22:35: G: I'm going on a trip. Might be away from the relays for a while. 22:35: S: Another pleasure cruise? 22:36: G: You know me. 22:38: S: Send me something nice. 22:38: G: I'll be in touch when I can. Private Message Last mail message received before Omega 4 relay jump: Mr. Vakarian, On behalf of Helos Medical Institute, I would like to thank you for your efforts. It has been understandably difficult to get Collector tissue, given the sensitive situation on the human colonies, so the samples you sent to us have been extremely helpful. Please also offer my sincere thanks to Dr. Solus -- I understand he made some calls to the Special Tasks Group, and as a result, our corporate security clearance was upgraded. Your concern about Corpalis Syndrome is well-founded. While rare, it's an ugly disease. The neurological degeneration is both difficult to witness and nearly impossible to halt. We are in fact working on some test trials for a new treatment, and I believe that with our new STG clearance, we can get all fees for trial members waived as a governmental cooperation effort with the Turian Hierarchy. Thank you again for your assistance. Donations like these help keep us running. Per your request, we will keep your donations strictly anonymous. Sincerely, Dr. Jelith Kieron Helos Medical Institute Kill List Noted Criminal Deaths on Omega Rhi'hesh Shurta (gang leader) - Headshot Selkeet Shiriron (gang enforcer) - Headshot Kron Harga (slaver) - Gunshot wounds (all extremities and primary organs) - Rifle butt fracture to face - Third-degree burns to most of body (explosive crate) Har Urek (saboteur) - Suffocation (environmental suit malfunction) Gus Williams (weapons smuggler) - Headshot (smuggled weapon) Thralog Mirki'it (red sand dealer) - Chemical overdose (red sand, direct contact with all four eyes) Zel'Aenik nar Helash (viral specialist, serial killer) - Cough Visor Specs Targeting Visor (Custom) - Unique model, based on Kuwashii frame - Magnification up to 100x, integrated target tracing, optional wind/gravity compensation solutions - Sonar, LADAR, thermal, and EM targeting capable - Monitors biofeedback on target within 10 meters to detect heart-rate fluctuations or changes to breath pattern (standard Council races only) - Can detect and measure biotic fields up to 100 meters away and provide optimized firing solution to collapse kinetic barriers or synthetic shielding support - Optional kill-timer can track number of enemies taken down by self or suit-synced team members in given time period - Armor hotlink provides backtracing of incoming fire and corrects for microrefraction of outgoing shots through kinetic barrier - Audio link plays music per user request. Top 5 choices during firefight: 1) "Die for the Cause" (turian imperial anthem) 2) "Fire in the Courtyard" (soundtrack, Fleet and Flotilla) 3) "Bang Bang Boom" (Club Kicks, dance mix) 4) "Hurt Me Deeper" (Best of Expel 10, dance mix) 5) "Blue Azure" (Vaenia, soundtrack) -Ten names carved into frame: Erash, Monteague, Mierin, Grundan Krul, Melenis, Ripper, Sensat, Vortash, Butler, Weaver (Additional name carved and subsequently burned out: Sidonis) pl:Akta Handlarza Cieni/Garrus Vakarian ru:Гаррус Вакариан (Досье) uk:Ґаррус Вакаріан (Досьє) Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC